MOS
by Redelmone
Summary: Sasori si ketua OSIS dan ketua panitia MOS bertemu gadis keras kepala yang menolak mengenakan atribut MOS/ KAMU MAU JADI PACAR SAYA ? YA/TIDAK *CORET YANG TIDAK PERLU/ RnR?
**MOS**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Dara Getting Married © Citra Rizcha Maya

.

.

 **Fanfic ini saya tulis berdasarkan salah satu bab dalam novel e-book yang saya baca, judulnya Dara Getting Married. Ada beberapa hal yang saya ubah, termasuk gaya bahasanya.**

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama MOS untuk murid-murid baru SMA Suna ini. Para peserta MOS semuanya mengenakan atribut yang telah diberitahukan kepada mereka oleh panitia MOS kemarin, kecuali satu orang. Hanya satu orang. Cewek berambut pink yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depanku dengan raut wajah sebal dan tatapan menantang setelah sebelumnya menjawab dengan tersinggung bahwa rambut dengan warnah mencolok itu dia dapat sejak lahir, bukan hasil diwarnai.

"Pokoknya saya tidak mau pasang kepangan-kepangan bego itu! tidak mau memakai sepatu terbalik, apa lagi memakai tas plastik, ya ampun, itu bikin kita, anak-anak baru keliatan kayak _loser_ , saya tau MOS ini bukan ajang untuk mempererat hubungan senior sama junior, tapi ajang untuk mempermalukan junior, dan tidak seperti anak lain, saya tidak mau ikut aturan bego yang kalian bikin, _well_ , nggak ada yang bisa bikin saya untuk ikut aturan bego kalian, nggak ada!" si cewek berambut pink itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan marah, aku yang saat ini menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS dan ketua panitia MOS bener-bener tak menyangka akan ada anak baru yang bertingkah semacam ini.

"Hmmmm… kalau aku jadi kamu, aku akan mengikuti aturan yang berlaku, ingat kamu masih anak baru."

"Oh ya? Kalau kamu jadi saya, berarti saya jelek dong, memang siapa yang mau kayak kamu" ucapnya dengan seringai mengejek.

"Hahahahaha." Teman-temanku dan peserta MOS yang lain tertawa.

Si anak baru itu benar-benar kepala batu.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanyaku, tak memedulikan suara tawanya.

"Sakura"

"Yakin kamu tidak ingin balik tanya nama saya?" Aku sedikit menggodanya.

"Emang penting ya, tau siapa nama kamu?"

Teman-temanku malah tertawa, aku juga ingin tertawa, tapi kutahan-tahan, kali ini aku ingin lebih galak dari dia.

"Penting dong, secara aku ketua OSIS, ketua panitia MOS, hmmm atau kalau sempat kamu _survey_ deh, tanya tuh cewek-cewek satu sekolahan, siapa cowok paling keren di sekolah? Jawabannya pasti aku, Akasuna Sasori." Bukannya jadi galak, tapi aku malah menyombongkan diri.

"Bangga?"dia menunjukkan mukanya yang mengejek dengan gaya -temanku kembali tertawa, huh cewek ini parah.

"Begini, gampangnya kalau kamu tidak mau ikuti aturan yang berlaku, dengan berat hati, kakak-kakak OSIS yang baik ini harus menghukum kamu."

"Hukuman? Buat apa? Ada yang salah? Saya tidak salah, yang ada kalian yang salah, sekolah buat bikin pintar, bukan buat ngerjain, bukan buat begoin, anak-anak SMP pada bego ya? Mending saya balik jadi anak SD aja!"

"Kamu keras kepala ya?"aku tak sabaran.

Dia tak menjawab tapi malah semakin menunjukkan muka menantang, matanya yang bulat besar dan berwarna seperti klorofil daun melotot, semakin memperlihatkan muka galaknya, muka galak yang tidak menakutkan tapi muka galak yang cantik.

"Okay, kalau kamu tidak mau ikutin MOS tahun ini, berarti kamu ikutan MOS tahun depan, mau? Kamu sudah merusak MOS, tindakan kamu bisa bikin anak-anak lain pada ikut jadi pemberontak kayak kamu! Pihak sekolah sudah mengizinkan kita untuk mengadakan MOS, itu berarti kekuasaan ada di tangan kita, yang kamu harus tau, SMP itu tidak seperti SD, SMP itu bukan tempat untuk anak-anak kayak kamu, _childish_ banget jadi anak!ikutin aturan atau ikut tahun depan, atau silahkan pilih sekolah lain, sekolah ini tidak rugi kehilangan orang kayak kamu, masih banyak orang yang mengantri untuk bisa sekolah di sini, di sini isinya orang berprestasi, sekolah favorit di kota ini, dan aturannya adalah, yang pertama, senior tidak pernah salah, aturan kedua, kalau senior salah balik lagi ke aturan pertama! Sekarang kamu harus minta maaf pada semua kakak-kakak OSIS karena sudah mengacaukan MOS."

"Hmmmm…..ya, okay, baik, saya minta maaf." katanya dengan terpaksa.

"Enak saja kamu minta maaf di sini, nanti kamu minta maaf di apel bendera, di hadapan

semua panitia dan peserta MOS, itu hukuman biar anak lain tidak ada yang mengikuti jejak kamu."

Aku merasa menang karena memiliki kekuasaan untuk menakut-nakutinya. "Dan satu lagi, di

hari terakhir MOS nanti, kamu harus bikin surat cinta buat aku!"

"aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhtttttttttt"

* * *

Berhasil membuat si pembangkang yang kemudian kutahu nama lengkapnya Haruno Sakura itu minta maaf di apel bendera membuatku senang, danb esoknya dia bahkan mengepang 20 rambutnya, memakai sepatu terbalik dan juga tas plastik.

Kekuasaan memang bisa bikin kita bertindak kelewatan, dan aku memanfaatkan kekuasaan yang kupunya.

Sebenarnya hal yang menyenangkan dari MOS itu adalah kesempatan untuk menadapatkan pacar baru, aku sudah melihat-lihat semua peserta MOS, yang cantik banyak, tapi entah kenapa si galak yang membuatku tertarik. Hampir setiap waktu dengan berbagai alasan yang bahkan tak masuk akal, aku selalu mencoba untuk membuatnya mendapat hukuman, hanya untuk bisa membuatnya marah dan gregetan, hahaha, aku senang melihat muka galak itu bersungut-sungut.

"Hey, mana surat cinta buat aku!" kataku, sambil menghampirinya yang sedang duduk bersama temannya yang berambut pirang panjang.

"Aturannya, kita boleh ngasih surat cinta ke kakak-kakak OSIS mana saja, saya mau ngasih surat cinta ke Sai Senpai, lagi pula kan surat cintanya juga bohongan, bukan beneran!"

"Oia?" Aku merebut surat cinta dari tangannya, dan merobeknya.

"Sekarang bikin surat cinta yang baru, buat aku! aku tunggu, kalau tidak, silahkan keliling lapangan basket Sembilan kali, tanpa sepatu! Panas-panas deh tuh kaki!"

Sepertinya aku sudah kelewatan, tapi aku selalu menikmati saat mukanya mulai merah karena marah, dengan terpaksa, dia membuka bukunya, menarik lembar di tengah bukunya, dan mulai menulis.

"Isi surat cintanya kamu harus nembak aku, bikin yang romantis ye."

Dengan terpaksa dia mencoret kertasnya dengan huruf kapital besar-besar

KAMU MAU JADI PACAR SAYA ? YA/TIDAK

*CORET YANG TIDAK PERLU

Sama sekali bukan surat cinta yang manis dan romantis, tapi dengan cepat aku menarik kertasnya lalu mencoret kata tidak.

"Perhatian semuanya!" katakau pada seisi kelas

" karena Sakura sudah nembak saya, dan saya menjawab ya, berarti sekarang saya dan Sakura sudah resmi pacaran."

"Hah? enak aja, itu kan bohongan" protesnya!

"Bodo amat, aku maunya beneran!"

"Arrrrrrgggghhhtttt!"

* * *

A/N: Saya masih baru dalam hal menulis Fanfiction. biasanya saya hanya menjadi reader. jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^_^ saya juga mau nanya, buat aturan Fanfiction, apa ini bisa disebut plagiat? mohon penjelasannya kalau ada yang tau.


End file.
